Close Encounter of the Meowish Kind
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: A friend named LBC helped write this one. Don't ask. Really. It's all his fault. It makes no sense anyway.... LBC: MEOW! Fal:


Close Encounter of the Meowish Kind  
By Fal Catrecon and LBC  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, but the character is LBC's Dungeon and Dragons character, a shadow master. I write for the G boys, and LBC wrote his character. It's name is Lord Black Cat, by the way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm bored!!!!" Duo's cry could be heard across the safe-house.  
  
"Damn." Wufei stood up from his meditations. "No sense in doing that now..."  
  
And off in the distance you hear, "Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow." All the gundam boys look up.   
  
"What was that?" Quatre inquires. Trowa shrugs. The meows were heard again. Duo comes into the room.  
  
"Who's singing the meow mix song?"  
  
"Who knows." Wufei answered. The meows started up again.  
  
"I'm bored enough, I'm going to look for it." Duo wanders off.  
  
"No one can find me! Meow, meow, meow, meow!" You could hear it echo off the walls.  
  
Wufei sat back down to meditate, while Quatre and Trowa went back to the book they were jointly reading. Heero was still absorbed into his computer. Duo was wandering, lost in the passageways of Quatre's mansion. Duo feels something bounce off his head. The object lands in front of him. It's a ball of string. Off in the distance, you can hear the meow mix song again.  
  
"What the?!?!?" Duo looked extremely confused.  
  
"Look, look as hard you can, you can't find me, I'm the cat man! MEOW!" A couple more meows followed, almost like laughter.  
  
Duo looked about, even more confused. "I'm lost..."  
  
He feels a claw tap him on the right shoulder. He twists around looking for whoever, or whatever, tapped him. He feels a tap on the left shoulder. He quickly turns around that way, freaking out in the process.  
  
"Who's doing that?!?!?" He feels a tug on his braid. "ARGH!!!!!!"  
  
"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" The voice echoed from a room next to him.  
  
"Gotcha!" Duo wanders into the room. He feels something lightly brush his shoulder. He ignores it while searching the room for anyone, or anything that could make those sounds. He feels a tap on his head.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Duo yelled in frustration as he reached up and encountered nothing. He ran out of the room screaming bloody murder with meowish laughter following him.  
  
Wufei looks up. "What's wrong with Maxwell now?"  
  
"Who knows." Heero says from his computer.  
  
Quatre blinks. "Huh?" He says from Trowa's lap. More meowish laughter filtered from the hallways.  
  
"Meowhahahahaha..." The sounds grew louder. Duo rushed in the living room and dove behind Heero.  
  
"Save me!!!!!" He latched onto Heero's arm. Heero looked down at Duo.  
  
"What is it this time?" The meow mix song starts again.  
  
"THAT DAMN SONG!!!!!" Duo cowers against Heero. Heero looks at Duo, and raises his eyebrow.  
  
"Hn." He gets up and goes to the hallway. Duo was still latched onto his arm, and everyone else followed.  
  
They say a mysterious figure shaped like a humanoid cat. It started to dance the can-can while singing the meow mix song. Heero took aim, and shot the shadow. The shadow staggered around in a dramatic death scene. He fell to the floor backward.  
  
Wufei slowly walks toward the figure on the ground, while Quatre was scolding Heero for shooting whatever it was. Trowa sees a black, glowing paw reach over his shoulder and tap Quatre. Quatre turned around.  
  
"Yes Trowa?" Trowa looked stunned. "Trowa?" Trowa was staring at the space near his shoulder. "Tro-chan, are you alright?"  
  
Trowa moved his mouth, but never said anything coherent.  
  
"Trowa, buddy, are you alright?" Duo asked from against Heero. Wufei gave up on the figure to look at Trowa.  
  
"There is no body here." Wufei looks turns back around and notices the bullet hole in the wall. "You missed, Heero."  
  
Heero Death Glares™ Wufei and goes back to trying to pry Duo off his arm. The rest of the group looked at Wufei with varying degrees of surprise.  
  
"Really? The self-established perfect solider missed?" Duo giggled still attached to Heero.  
Wufei suddenly feels claws slightly dig into his shoulders. His eyes widen but he doesn't move. He feels someone, or something, lean close and whisper 'Meow' the he hear a slight 'poof' with whatever it was disappearing. Wufei is stunned beyond belief.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero turned his Death Glare™ to Duo. Duo sweat-dropped and started to back away.  
A shimmer that no one seems to notice formed behind Quatre's back. Quatre feels a light tap upon his forehead. Trowa snapped out of the trance and makes a grab for whatever tapped Quatre. Quatre sidestepped Trowa's dive and looked behind him. Trowa missed what he was reaching for and fell over onto Quatre, where both fell to the floor.  
  
"Umm... Trowa, not that I really mind, but..."  
  
Trowa nodded and got up. He offered his hand to Quatre, who took it and pulled himself up.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa smiled in reply.  
  
A shadow seeps into the room through the window. Everyone immediately stops what they are doing as they watch the shadow float above their heads. Wufei is still in the hallway stunned beyond belief. After the shadow-cloud covers the ceiling, it starts to spread down the walls. The shadow-cloud covers everything until it is nearly impossible to see.  
Suddenly, a glowing figure appears out of the cloud. It forms into a humanoid cat form. It looks like it is about to speak. It says.............  
  
" MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW"  
  
Everyone blinked. Duo cowered behind Heero as Heero aimed his gun. Quatre latched onto Trowa who had stepped in front of Quatre. Wufei was already stunned, so he really didn't react. Heero shot at the glowy-thing. Whatever it was, caught the bullet. It laughed and meowed at the same time. (scary!) It tossed the bullet back to Heero. Heero tries again, multiple times. The creature catches them all. It laughs some more.  
  
The laughter snapped Wufei out of his trance. Wufei attacks the being with his katana. The creature laughs again.  
  
"Ha! Finally a true fight." The creature draws his own katana, slightly larger than Wufei's. Wufei slashes, but the creature blocks.  
  
"Ha, ha! Nice strike, but not good enough!" Everyone else is still stunned. Heero more so, because he isn't the one saving the day. Wufei and the cat-thing fought some more. Wufei, being the perfectionist he is, is trying his best to beat the cat-thing, but the creature continues to get the upper hand. The cat-thing doesn't even look like he's trying.  
  
The creature hops onto Wufei's shoulders. Wufei tries to knock the cat-thing off with his sword. The creature grabs a hold of Wufei's sword and pulls it out of his grasp. It jumps down and tosses Wufei's sword back to him. Wufei catches it and goes into a defensive position. The creature sheaths his sword.  
  
"You give up?" Wufei inquires to the cat-thing.  
  
The creature lifts up his hands. "Bring it on." Wufei hesitates for a second, then charges, trying to run the creature through. The creature, with lightning speed, draws his sword, dodges Wufei's attack, and knocks aside his sword. The thing smiled and laughed.  
  
Wufei's sword gets stuck in the wall right next to Duo's head. Duo faints. Heero catches Duo. The cat-thing starts doing the can-can while singing the meow mix song.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops except for Duo, who is still out cold. Heero ignores the cat and tries to bring Duo around. Wufei is staring, stunned beyond belief again. Trowa is slowly backing away from the humanoid, with Quatre still attached to arm.  
  
The cat-thing appears behind Trowa and Quatre. It puts its' arms around their shoulders and starts to do the can-can again. Trowa and Quatre start doing the can-can for no apparent reason at all.  
  
"Help...." Quatre pleads to the others. Trowa looks worried. The cat-thing starts singing the meow mix song again. Quatre and Trowa start too.  
  
Quatre sounds like he is about to cry, even through the meows. Suddenly, poof, the cat-thing disappeared. Quatre collapsed, but luckily Trowa was there to catch him. Duo came around.  
  
"Wha... What happened?" Duo looked up at Heero. Heero shrugged and dropped Duo.  
  
"Hey! That hurt..." Duo pouted. He was soon distracted by the still stunned beyond belief Wufei.  
  
"Wuffie... Wuffie... Hello?" Duo waved his hand in front of Wufei's face. Wufei blinks.  
  
"What just happened?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"Who knows." Duo shrugged.  
  
Quatre stands up. "I think we should leave the house and come back later. Hopefully it will be gone..." Everyone agrees.  
  
"I wanna drive!" Duo bounded around everyone.  
  
"No. I refuse to ride in the car with you driving. You drive like a maniac." Wufei shot back.  
  
"I'll drive." Heero stated.  
  
"No way! You're the self-destructor! I ain't riding with you driving!" Duo irritated Heero.  
  
"Then I'll drive." Quatre said.  
  
"Naw... You drive like an old granny." Duo said.  
  
"I do not! I can't help if I drive carefully..." Quatre protested.  
  
"I will drive." Wufei walked up with the keys.  
  
"Fine..." Duo whined.  
  
As they left, the meow mix song drifted from the house. They all ran to the car and piled in. Wufei peeled pavement leaving the driveway. He starts to go down the mountain that the house is situated on. A cliff borders one side with a strait up wall on the other.  
  
A clunk is heard on top of the car's roof. There is heard the meow mix song with tapping as if someone dancing the can-can. Duo reaches over the seat and shakes Wufei.  
  
"Drive faster! Get us out of here!"  
  
Duo's shaking causes Wufei to swerve. Heero pulls Duo back, but not before they drive off the cliff. Everyone starts panicking. Quatre notices they are not falling due to a large shimmering black cloud beneath them. They hear meowish laughter. Everyone looks back to the road where they see the cat creature waving at them. The creature jumps onto the hood of the car and starts the meow mix song while dancing the can-can. The car flips upside down, so the only thing holding the guys into their seat are the seat belts. The cat is still doing the can-can, just now upside down.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Duo's screaming. Wufei passed out. Quatre is clinging to the seat in front of him, where Trowa is sitting. Trowa has zoned out again. Heero raises his gun and aims.  
  
The cat creature waves at Heero. "I dare you." It laughs. Heero pulls the trigger, but the gun dissolves. It laughs again. "Sucker!" Heero gives up and tries to shut Duo up.  
  
A cloud similar to the one they are on, just larger, appears nearby. The creature hops onto it. The cloud floats over to the driver's side, where Wufei is still passed out. The car rights itself. The humanoid cat rips off the door and yanks Wufei out, along with the seat.  
The seat dissolves as the creature puts Wufei down. Wufei comes around. His sword slowly materializes in the cat's hand. It tosses the sword at Wufei.  
  
"En Garde." A mysterious voice says.  
  
"No more." Wufei drops his sword.  
  
"Pick up your sword." The cat creature says.  
  
Wufei picks up his sword and sheaths it. "I will not fight."  
  
"You'd better. I'm not going to fight him for you." It says and points behind Wufei. Wufei turns around and sees a giant viper curled up behind him.  
  
Wufei's eyes grow big. "Holy..." He goes into a defensive stance.  
  
Duo finally shuts up at the sight of the viper. Heero looks and freezes. Trowa blinks, still zoned. Quatre starts to laugh. Trowa blinks and turns around to stare at Quatre. The cat creature looks at Quatre and starts laughing too. Everyone looks quickly between the viper, the cat, and Quatre.  
  
Trowa(!) yells, "What the hell is going on here?!?!?"  
  
Quatre giggles. "It's just a projection."  
  
Everyone blinks and says "What?"  
  
The cat creature makes the viper disappear.  
  
Everything goes 'poof' and everyone is back in the car. They look around.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Duo studders.  
  
Trowa points out the driver's side window. The cat creature is standing there waving. Wufei starts the car and drives. The cat thing disappears. 


End file.
